European Dragon
European dragons shrare legendary creatures in folklore and mythology among the overlapping cultures of Europe. In the modern period, the European dragon is typically depicted as a large, fire-breathing, scaly, horned, lizard-like creature; the creature also has leathery, bat-like wings, four legs, and a long, muscular prehensile tail. Some depictions show dragons with feathered wings, crests, ear frills, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine, and various exotic decorations. Others have no legs or multiple heads. Roles *It plays as Charizard in Pokémon (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Fantasia 2000 Dragon.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) CTCD Dragon.jpg DragonWrathOfCortex.png EnderdragonFlying.png Dossier Dragon.png Icarus1.gif Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png|The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons (1980) Toothless_dragon_2_new.jpg Star_meets_European_Dragon.png Duke the Dragon.jpeg Nightmare the Black Dragon.jpeg ABAF4E45-1368-4DC6-B2D0-0914018DC8B2.jpeg|How fun a book can be Bs_fe11_fire_dragon.png 1-016A-DragonsScene.jpg Masonthetrex 1553.JPG Blizzard_Dragon (1).png log_horizon_garnet_dragon_1_by_giuseppedirosso_dca47z5-pre.jpg Xillia Dragon.jpg Dragon (1).jpg Dragon-Hercules.jpg 1-026-Dragon01-AttacksVillage.jpg 1-002-DragonAttacksKnight.jpg 1-007A-DragonScene.jpg Masonthetrex 014.JPG Masonthetrex 2799.PNG IgneelRender.png Total_War_Forest_Dragon_Render_5.jpg the_dragon_prince_dragon_king_by_giuseppedirosso_dcn8mrj-pre.jpg shrek 3 dragon.jpg Light Fury.png Jumpstart firstgrade bedtime story dragon.png TERA-Dragonsire-Revenge-1024x576.jpg atlas-taming-guide.jpg D31EFABB-471D-4AC6-B876-F5D6558610E6.jpeg|Yo gaba gaba 800px-Drake_Image.jpg maxresdefault - 2019-03-21T215712.946.jpg legendary_dragon_timaeus.jpg dragon_uary_day_2___bryagh_by_alburning90-d9qafij.jpg Veldora_Dragon_Anime.png TheFartingDragon.png Dragon in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11160.jpg dragon_disney_pixar_onward.jpg|Onward (2020) F5BDD31E-F00B-4CEE-BD59-6AAAF1B21730.jpeg|Quest for Camelot 833C6382-AC66-43AB-A18D-265C78628529.jpeg C5D51523-0E17-46E9-BD43-4DE3DAA1B813.jpeg Masonthetrex 3023.JPG Masonthetrex 2446.JPG SML Dragon.png|SuperMarioLogan (2007) 2886_1.jpg download - 2019-07-06T140753.693.jpg tsubasa03_09.jpg Green_dragon_S1E24.png The_dragon_likes_what_Rarity_says_S1E07.png monster_hunter___nergigante_by_absoluteweapon_dc3tmxf-fullview.jpg Masonthetrex 2579.PNG Gladius-Render.jpg Kobrax-Render.jpg Treek-Render.jpg legend_of_the_black_dragon_by_bowser_the_king.png 7154C4AC-040E-441B-8DD9-8A96C55121BB.jpeg|Magical quest 2 staring the great circus mystery starring Mickey and Minnie Gumby Dragon.png disneysanimalkingdom6.jpg film10_09.jpg Chromatic and Metallic Dragons.jpg Dungeons and Dragons - Dragons Chromatic and Metallic by qqwweerr90.png Fifteen Dragons of D&D.jpg The Periodic Table of Metallic Dragons by RamTheDragon.png Tsits-dragon-mim.jpg 77250864 541375949744126 121533809106616320 n.jpg 78531177 546642945884093 3482905734717374464 n.jpg Rileys Adventures European Dragon.jpg Petunia rileysadventures.png Riley and Elycia meets European Dragon.jpg Animal Stories Dragon.png|Animal Stories (1998) E353AFA2-A594-4738-9D1B-825571E6CD2A.jpeg Dolittle Dragon.png|Dolittle (2020) See Also *Chinese Dragon *Wyvern Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Mythological Creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Mythical Beasts Category:Dragons Category:Fantasia Creatures Category:My Little Pony Creatures Category:Minecraft Creatures Category:How to Train Your Dragon Creatures Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Creatures Category:Crash Bandicoot Creatures Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Fantasia 2000 Creatures Category:Harry Potter Creatures Category:Wildlife Park Creatures Category:Shrek Creatures Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Creatures Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Creatures Category:The Sword in the Stone Creatures Category:Spyro Creatures Category:DuckTales Creatures Category:Planet Coaster Creatures Category:Dragon Ball Creatures Category:Characters who can fly Category:Carnivores Category:Animaniacs Creatures Category:SuperMarioLogan Creatures Category:Asterix Creatures Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Creatures Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Creatures Category:Hotel Transylvania Creatures Category:Rocko's Modern Life Creatures Category:Chalkzone Creatures Category:Teen Titans Creatures Category:Catscratch Creatures Category:Bone Creatures Category:ATLAS Creatures Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Creatures Category:Stanley Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Creatures Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Creatures Category:Blue's Clues Creatures Category:Super Why Creatures Category:Peppa Pig Creatures Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Creatures Category:Fate/Series Creatures Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Creatures Category:The Smurfs Creatures Category:Marvel Creatures Category:Lilo and Stitch Creatures Category:Quest for Camelot Creatures Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Creatures Category:Timmy Time Creatures Category:The Legend of Zelda Creatures Category:Hugo: The Bewitched Rollercoaster Creatures Category:Jake and The Neverland Pirates Creatures Category:Enchanted Creatures Category:Timon and Pumbaa Creatures Category:Sword Art Online Creatures Category:Tap Zoo Creatures Category:Gumby Creatures Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Cartoon Network Creatures Category:Disenchantment Creatures Category:Ace Angler Creatures Category:Riley's Adventures Creatures Category:Animal Stories Creatures Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals